


Dusks Dawn

by jadedrose



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedrose/pseuds/jadedrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma decides it's time to get involved in her foster sisters, Piper, life once again. In doing so she'll give Alex a run for her money. Established SwanQueen and future Vauseman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dusks Dawn

When Piper added the extra name to her visitors list it was done more out of habit than anything else. Sure in the back of her mind she held out hope that somehow she'd find out and come visit her but the thought was never dwelled on for too long. She never expected to walk into the visitors area and actually see the older blonde instead of her mother or even a groveling Polly. She was sure the news of her sobbing and clinging to the mystery woman, like a baby monkey, wouldn't take long to circulate through the prison and reach the newly incarcerated Alex but she couldn't find it in herself to care. "Emma." She breathed the name like a prayer.

"Hey P." To be honest Emma Swan had always been protective of the smaller blonde; her foster sister. The Chapmans had been the last family Emma had been placed with and she had stayed three whole years before she turned sixteen and ran away. Her only regret was leaving her little sister behind. "I would have visited sooner but I didn't know." She apologized.

"I didn't expect you would....how?" Piper released her death grip, when the guard cleared her throat, and sat at the nearby table.

"Your mother called me a couple days ago to tell me about gram. Shit I'm sorry P I know how close you two were." Emma offered. "She then went into detail about you being in prison and how you didn't have anyone to visit you now that Larry and Polly decided to 'shack' up." She paused and let her eyes wonder over the haggard form of her sister. "Fuck both of them P. With friends like them you don't need enemies."

Piper let out a watery laugh and wiped her eyes and nose on the sleeve of her shirt. "You always did know how to make me feel better." She took a moment look over her sister. "Your looking better. Healthy I mean. Not so scrawny anymore."

Emma chuckled. "I was scrappy not scrawny. Get it right scarecrow!" Not for the first time since their visit started she noticed the bushy-haired red head watching them from the window. "Friend of yours?" She motioned towards the window with her head.

"Kinda." Piper didn't need to look to know it was Nicky that Emma was referring to. Her and Alex were tight now so it would stand to reason that shed sent her loyal lap dog to spy on her. "She's one of Alex's." She whispered.

"Alex as in ex-Alex? She's in here with you?" Emma stared at the red head again not backing down from her challenging stare. "Shit that's messed up."

Piper shrugged. "It's complicated Ems." 

Emma nodded. "Isn't it always when a woman is involved?" She sighed as the guard did a warning shout about the time. "Look I called in some favors and looked at your case. Your lawyer was shit. I want to get you a new one is that okay? Shes really good and I think she can get you a better deal than you have now."

"I guess that's okay." Piper agreed the stood as the guard called a close to the visit. "I miss you Ems."

"I miss you too Piper. So damn much" Emma stood and wrapped her younger sister in a tight hug. "Add Regina Mills to your list as new council, okay? She'll be down to see you in the next day or so." She added as she pecked her on the cheek and released her from the hug. "I'll see you in a couple days." She followed the other visitors out the door.

Piper took a deep breath, wiping at her eyes again, before shuffling out the opposite door. She ignored Nicky who fell into step beside her. All she wanted to do was make it to her bunk and sleep off the emotional turmoil that was rolling in her gut. Emma was just another part of her life she was missing out on being stuck here. In the morning, she reminded herself, she'd add the new lawyer to her list. But right now she'd have to make it through Nicky's inquisition, on Alex's behalf, on who exactly the tall, blonde, smoking hot woman was.


End file.
